Marvel: 2010-08-17 - A Bargain is Struck
Xavier called you in. Literally. On the phone he said, "I have researched a great deal and I have a lot of information I believe can help you. However, as you well know, nothing in life is free. I wish also to better the world, and I believe the two of us working together can accomplish more than each of us alone. I offer a partnership in a way you have never before experienced." And it ended with an invitation to come to the school to sit and talk with him face-to-face once again. This was too important a conversation and establishment of a friendship to be taken care of over the phone. He also wanted to 'obviously' establish more trust, so mental conversation wasn't going to get the job done either. And it was that simple. Pete was at the gate about twelve minutes after he received the call, and you greeted him there, and led him to your office. His sunglasses are on - black lenses today. Red shirt with his usual ensemble of suit and tie. He fidgets, just a little. The place is lovely and pleasant. Warm wood, glass windows to review into computer labs and small science labs in the hallway wing that leads to the staff east wing. There Xavier has you open the door - it is easier that way - and wheels on inside his office. "Have a seat. Do you need me to summon refreshments?" He wheels behind the desk and smiles slightly. He seems to be in a decent mood, but there is a serious glint in his intense blue eyes. This isn't a decision Xavier made without careful thought. Who knows how Pete would feel about being on Xavier's mind that much. "Not necessary, thank you. We must get down to business. I should also tell you something first. I went to the Avengers, asking for help, as they're professional heroes. I don't mean to insult the integrity of your school, but I didn't want to risk the lives of students once again. There's no saving one of their own this time." He clears his throat though - an ugly sound. He obviously smokes (and drinks) too much. Xavier nods, "It would be a touchy subject for the Avengers. This needs co-ops and to be taken care of internally Pete. For the Avengers to get involved when they are supported publicly by the President of the United States, could be very troublesome for the U.S. Government and for them. It could be seen as an attack by the U.S. on English sovereignty. We like to think the battles of independence and colonies are long over, but it is truly not, far from the truth. Countries are very sensitive about having another country's government nosing around." "I'm aware, Xavier. I'd just had some small hopes that a few of the Avengers, say Iron Man, had stealth suits or something and could work under cover. I don't want an international incident just to take down Black Air. I'd personally like to attack them on two fronts - legally and physically. Show the Ministry of Defense and Parliament as a whole the gross mismanagement and abuses they have done with their government privileges... and taking them down personally, too. Not sure how to go about it though." He listens carefully to you, and Xavier nods. "You may attempt to speak to Mr. Stark personally. A friend of mine has told me he is quite a reasonable fellow, and surprisingly interested in 'good will' projects." He hasn't looked into your mind to see if you met Mr. Stark yet or not. "I do have some ideas however. I have a group in Scotland can sometimes works in England. They can provide some backup and recovery of the mutants in captivity. This will provide them safe havens, protect their identities, and reunite them with their families. It will also provide them with medical care if their mutation has been badly tampered with and psychological aid for those traumatized." Xavier doesn't discuss worse case scenario. "Furthermore, I managed to gather more information for you." He moves to a filing cabinet, unlocking it with his telekinesis and opening it. He pulls out a folder and recloses the drawer, relocking it with this telekinesis. Rolling back to the desk, he slides it over to you. "This folder holds additional information that will hold up in court on the wrongs of Black Air, tying up some loose ends your research has not found. It also holds a list of allies that will help you crush Black Air legally and quietly. I would like to keep the X-Men out of this as much as possible, except for attacking the facilities that hold the mutants captive." There is more, but Xavier holds it in for now. Pete Wisdom looks at the file in the man's hands. "As you said, nothing's free. What do I have to do, Professor?" Xavier smiles at that, "Exactly. I want you to take the reins left empty by Black Air. I want you to found your own team of Superheroes for England, as well as a team to research supernatural and 'strange happenings'. These potential allies I suggested in the folder are not only to bring Black Air down, but also to establish political and legal contacts for yourself so that you are in a position to do just that." Oh, it isn't everything, but Xavier wants you to have that information sink in first. "Your country needs a man she can trust, and I need a man I can trust in power to help make a better tomorrow over there. My actions here is only one part in the world, the world is made of many, many parts." Obviously. And that makes Pete smile. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing, Xavier. I can't run it alone. Although I do have friends..." He looks at the man, and holds out his hand to accept the file. "Is there anything else, Professor?" A slight chuckles, "Isn't there always?" Xavier is quiet a moment before he finally says, "I have two potential members for the team. One is a trained superhero. She is a good woman Pete, a beautiful one inside and out. The problem is, she will not be able to settle here without ghosts. I believe the school will always be her home, but she needs to be able to establish her own life. Also, your organization is likely her best chance to finding any chance of returning 'home'. This is not the realm she belongs in. I realize this is confusing right now, but I hope you shall be patient. I do not wish to betray her trust," Xavier explains. "The other person is a young man. He needs training, but he has been...sorely abused by an unknown party. He has a good heart however, and I believe the strength of character with proper guidance that would make him an amazing agent," Xavier explains. "I believe you can provide that guidance to him, and foster great loyalty from him." Nodding quietly, Pete looks at Xavier. "I know of a few others as well. In fact... there is one student of yours that I would like to speak to you about. He is known to me - I... well, I knew his family at face value. And... he wants to come back home." He swallows. "But I'm not sure he's ready yet." "I know who you speak of and honestly he isn't. Without more training on his powers, which he isn't even half accessing and controlling his powers, he could potentially kill someone entirely by accident Pete," Xavier stats bluntly. "It is still not quite three months since he took out a chunk of the garage ceiling by accident. Less than two months since he managed one energy release without passing out. He is controlling his powers much better, but to become an active agent when he isn't even eighteen years old or in full-control of his powers?" Xavier pauses, debating how much to share with you. He finally says, "I am not sure Pete, but his power level....if he had full control of his powers, he may prove to be one of the most powerful mutants in the world. I cannot say for sure, because he hides so much from me, even from himself." "These children growing into their mutation, I suspect they shall make us seem like fledglings with their powers. Without proper guidance...this is something we must be very careful of. They are our future, and we must protect them and guide them," Xavier states with firm belief. "He's eighteen, Xavier," Pete clarifies, "and in the end, its his own decision. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm just letting you know. I know full well, and he knows full well, that he's not yet in control of his abilities, and without careful consideration, study, and training, he's at risk to himself and others. Jonothon's a good lad, though. I just thought I'd let you know that someday, he wants to come home. But he's not really the topic of discussion, is he?" Pete asks, looking back down at the file. "So, I have two possible recruits - a woman from another dimension and... someone else?" Charles blinks at that, "Ah, he must have had a birthday recently. However, he is only now starting his senior year in high school." Xavier nods, "He is free to leave once he graduates. In the meantime, his parents are entrusting him to me, and paying for his private schooling here. I will not stop his choice to leave as long as he obtains his diploma," and Xavier is sincere in that. He believes education is very important. "Though I do hope he would goes on to college even with superheroing or agent work." They also encourage higher learning here. "In a school year with his current progress, he should be able to become a full-fledged agent without a problem," Xavier does state, he was merely concerned you meant 'now'. Xavier then chuckles, "I should have known you would catch my meaning immediately. Though I have never experienced such a thing before. If you would like, I shall arrange a meeting. However, do not mention about her potentially leaving her at this time. She is still settling in, but I think a friend that she doesn't have memories of from back home would do her well." Pete Wisdom nods. "Well, as long as she doesn't know me from her world," he admits with a laugh. "I'll be glad to meet her either way, and see if she's willing to assist. What about this other fellow?" "Not in the flashes of memory that I caught from her. I will double check, but I do not believe so." Xavier becomes thoughtful, "He is very wary, I will have Simone introduce you personally to him. He was very angry, the rage...yet he has conquered so much of it. He is very promising, but I do not need him on the X-Men team at this time. Otherwise, I would take him myself," Xavier admits. "I will give Simone the number of the cell phone I gave you previously," the one Xavier uses to call you. "You knew Simone as Sera, the young angelic woman." Pete Wisdom nods. "Ah, her, yes." He gives a smile. "Well, alright then." He still looks at the file... "Anything else, Professor?" "No. I have full faith in your abilities and ethics." The way Xavier says that, he means it wholly and completely. To have that much faith from someone? It is not a normal thing, but for some reason Charles has it in you. "I am glad to have met you, and please, call me Charles. I hope to call you a close friend, and perhaps one day soon we will get a chance to actually talk without including business." "Indeed. I'd recently thought a lot about this school. I know I'm no teacher material, but... if you need a guest speaker... Charles, I'd be glad to do so, when I have the time." As of now, all he can really do is wait until he meets his recruits, and then formulate a plan, and work out on taking down Black Air. "Thank you. I would appreciate that, especially as a mutant that works with the government, and has experienced the pros and cons that come with that." Sounds like Xavier will take you up on that offer. "Please visit when you have time, to come see me or Jonothan. You are welcome here." "I am welcome at the school?" he asks. "Er... who should I tell then?" he asks, sounding a little sheepish. "Not exactly like you have a doorman, Charles." A chuckle comes from Charles, "Hit the buzzer, and the security will recognize you and allow you inside. I will be announcing to the school that you are welcome to visit. Though do take the young lady I mentioned, TJ out someplace to do something. She got out recently for some shopping, but otherwise has been mopping about. Not that I can blame her, she lots her friends and family," Xavier says with some concern. "She is a brave girl. I wish I could do more for her." Giving a firm nod, Pete gives a smile. "I'll be sure to. You want me to spoil her about our world's delights? Anything you can tell me about her, or is it in the file?" he asks, finally taking it and quickly leafing through it. "It is not in the file. TJ is intelligent and sweet, with a great sense of humor. You will enjoy her company greatly." Xavier does get a bit of a devilish twinkle to his eyes, "She does not appear 'human' to warn you, but in a way it quite adds to her beauty. If only I was twenty years younger." Or more, but Xavier does have a habit of attracting younger women for some reason or another. "Just behave yourself, she is still under my care," he warns in a fatherly tone, sure you will get the jest. Raising a brow, Pete gives a smile, "If only you were twenty years younger, and *I* should behave myself? I'm never out of my prime, Charles." And he nods. "Not human looking, eh? Well, I'll see her when I see her, then." "That you will." He then ahs slightly, "If you would like a look around," and projected in your mind is a map layout of the normal student accessible areas of the school, "enjoy a walk through. I do not mind. Food and drinks are in the kitchen if you get hungry." Xavier is apparently serious about you being welcomed here. "I fear I have more work to do, it never seems to stop," he says with a slight smile. He has many projects going on right now. "Otherwise I would take you for a tour myself. If you see one of the students, they often enjoy being roped into giving tours." "Well, I'll make myself comfortable a little bit, then, before I head out. Thank you, Charles. This... this will be very helpful." He's trying to hide his excitement. "Friends help each other Pete. As I expect to be able to count on you to watch my back, I shall do the same for you. Now go before you make me cry," Xavier says with an amused little smile. He is already pulling out work to get started on. Pete Wisdom chuckles, and turns, leaving with a wave. And yet, he slows down before reaching the door. "Maybe I'd like to see you cry a little first," he jokes alongside the man, before stepping out the door and shutting it.